Corpse Party: The Blood Gultch Chronicles
by Lavernius Tucker The Aqua Man
Summary: We all know the story: A group of teens preform a charm, and get sent to a hellish nightmare that is Heavenly Host. But this time, the lovable idiots from Blood Gultch are joining them on this adventure! Takes place in Tortured Souls, and Red vs Blue Season 15. No real ships, as this is mostly a humorous adventure type of story, but there may be some light romance.
1. Chapter 1

**We all know the story. Eight kids and their teacher get stuck in an abandoned school with ghosts trying to murder them. Sad stuff happens, people get stabbed, and schoolgirls become traumatized for life. But what happens when your loveable gang of idiots get stuck in there? Will they make it out? Will they meet the Kisaragi kids and help them? Will Grif be pissed about going on another adventure? Probably! Definitley! And yes! I don't own Corpse Party or Red Vs Blue. Takes place before Season 15 of Red vs Blue and in the universe of Corpse Party: Tortured Souls.**

 _Sachiko, we beg of you…_

 _Sachiko, we beg of you…_

 _Sachiko, we-_

"Hey Reds! It's movie night! Come on!"

"God, don't tell me Tucker's picking again!"

"No! We're picking one together, remember?"

"Ok, fine! I'll get Sarge and Simmons!"

"And get the pink guy too!"

"It's lightish-red!"

"We'll be there in five minutes! Simmons! Bring along our non-negotiable list of negotiable movies!"

"Yes, Sir! Hang tight, Blues!"

"Bow Chicka Bow Wow!"

"Tucker! Get back in the base!"

"Church? I thought you were dead!"

"I'm always dead, asshole!"

"And I AM ALSO TALKING!"

"Shut up, Caboose!"

"An interesting opening dialogue, don't you think? Yes, for our color-coded friends, their adventure has yet to come. Still standing around talking. But don't you worry. Soon enough, they'll be in a predicament so horrible, so terrifying, that they may be scarred for the rest of their lives! Who am I? I am Vic. 555-VICK, doodlydoo~! And today, the blood gulch compadres you know and love, are about to embark on a journey of epic proportions. They will meet new people, save damsels in distress, slay evil skeleton guys and become heroes. That may have been an overstatement dude, but here's the deal: You are about to read what could possibly be…The worst horror story ever. Duderino."

 _Recruitment-Red vs Blue plays_

 **Corpse Party: The Blood Gulch Chronicles**

 **Written by LaverniusTuckerAKATheAquaMan**

 **Narrated by Vic**

 **Chapter 1: A Charming Beginning**

"Now, before we get into the whole premise, we have to go through a little introduction, and some backstory. It's boring, I know. But you gotta be patient, dude. It's like the appetizer before the main course. You can't just go to a Ruby Tuesday and order the barbecue bacon cheeseburger off the bat! You gotta order your drinks, get some fried pickles, maybe some of those little hot dogs wrapped in croissant bread-Mmmm-Mmm! Point is, dude, is that there's gotta be a beginning. And the beginning starts now."

"Ohh… My head!" Yoshiki said, sliding out of bed. His visit to the bar after talking to Ayumi was a bad idea. The taste in his mouth was horrid. He rubbed his head, pushing aside his blonde hair. Today was going to suck. The whole culture festival was total bullshit in his mind. The only reason he even went along with it was...because of _her._ In fact, he figured she was the only reason he felt like living anymore. Well, at least it would be nice to see Mayu on her last day.

As he dragged himself to school, he kept looking around for that special someone. His head snapped back and forth, trying to get even a glimpse. Finally, he saw her. She was beautiful. Her blue hair seemed to flow in the wind. Her hips moved almost perfectly. Her smile was like a thousand suns. Maybe today would be… not so bad after all.

"Naooommiii! Hurry up! We're gonna be late!"

"Coming!" Naomi yelled back as she slipped on her shoes and ran out the door.

"Geez, Seiko, it doesn't take that long to get to school, y'know." She said as she caught up to her friend.

"Yeah, but I wanna stop by the store and look at this cool new game console." Seiko replied.

"Since when are you into video games?" Naomi asked, perplexed.

"I'm not," Seiko confessed. "But Yuu's birthday is coming up, and he's been talking about it for a while."

"Hmm, alright." Naomi said. "I guess we have enough time."

Morishige looked down at the photos he had taken. The cat was alright, but he felt that it needed more lighting.

"That's a good one." He swerved around to see Mayu, pointing at the picture he had taken of her.

He smiled. "Any picture of you is good."

Mayu giggled, and hugged him.

Yuka and her brother Satoshi turned the corner of the street as he explained some things.

"Remember, don't forget to call me when you get home." He said to his sister.

Yuka nodded frantically.

"When will you be home, Onii-Chan?" She asked.

"Pretty late, but you shouldn't stay up until I get home. Sleep is important, you know." Satoshi replied.

"Mmmhmm." Yuka said.

[Red vs Blue reconstruction intro plays]

"Shut up!"

"I'm telling you, dude! It's a thing!"

"That's just the stupidest thing ever!"

"Oh, come on! Don't tell me you don't wanna know what garlic bread shot into space tastes like!"

"I could tell you exactly how it would taste! It would be cold, and hard as a rock!"

"How do you know, Simmons? Have you tried it?"

"No, Grif! I know, because I know what space is like!"

"Simmons! Grif! Quit yer' yappin'! I need you two front and center on the double!"

"Uhhh! Fine!"

"Yes, sir!"

It was early morning on the moon. The sun had just started to rise, and Sarge had already appeared to have a plan up his sleeve to destroy the "Dirty Blues" once and for all. As the two soldiers, Grif and Simmons, walked over, the Red Team leader pointed his shotgun in the air and started loading a shell.

"What's the situation, sir?" Simmons asked cautiously.

"The situation? The situation?!" Sarge began. Grif prepared himself for another stupid rant from his idiotic commander.

"Uhh...I don't really know."

"What?" Grif exclaimed. "Then why did you call us over here?!"

"I'm an old man, Private Grif! I forget things sometimes!" The gruff leader shot back. "What was I gonna…Oh! I remember now! Today, is the day we finally destroy the Blues!"

"That's what you said the last five-hundred times. And what didn't happen each and every one of those times? You didn't destroy the Blues!" Grif said condescendingly.

"Shut up, Dirtbag!" Sarge growled. "Or I'll pump a lead hose in ya! Like the last five-hundred times I did! This time, we are no doubt about it, gonna get those dirty Blues, once and for all!"

"How, sir?" Simmons asked, curious as to what he had up his sleeve this time.

"Simple! You know what they say, if you can't beat 'em, send 'em to another dimension!" Sarge replied.

"I don't think that's how that saying goes." Grif said.

"Eh, it's the thought that counts." Sarge replied.

"Oh boy! You want me to build a machine that will transport people to another dimension? Wow! I didn't think you had that much confidence in me, sir!" Simmons said, a bit too hopeful.

"What? No! Of course not! I need you to lure the Blues to our base!" Sarge replied.

"But, who's gonna-" Simmons began, but was cut off by Grif.

"Who do you think?"

"Oh…"

"[Well at least you get to do something without having someone misinterpret you every five seconds.]"

"Grif, I want you to try luring them here, too! Maybe if you let them shoot you they'll go along with it." Sarge said.

"Uhh!" Grif groaned. "Fine! Let's get this shit over with." He and Simmons started walking over to Blue base.

Meanwhile, at Blue base, Tucker and Caboose were standing on top of their base.

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

"You ever wonder-"

"Caboose. If you ask me 'Do you ever wonder why we're here' one more time, I'm going to bash my head against a fucking rock."

"Uhh, no! Tucker! That-that was obviously NOT what I was going to say." The blue idiot retorted.

"Well then what were you going to say?" Tucker asked.

"I was going to ask, you ever wonder, uh, WHY-No, wait, uh, WHO we're here." Caboose replied.

Tucker let out a sigh.

"I'm going back inside."

"When did Agent Washington and Carolina say they would be back?" Caboose asked.

"I don't know, Caboose. But I'm surprised I've managed to survive this long without them." Tucker said.

As they headed in, Grif made his way up the hill with Simmons.

"Man, when did Sarge suddenly obsessed with 'destroying the Blues'? Didn't we find out that it's all a lie like, 3 years ago?" Grif asked.

"Sarge has always been obsessed with killing them. What are you talking about?" Simmons replied.

"No, but I mean, since Carolina and Washington joined the Blues, Sarge just shouted orders to us and made us fight 'other' enemies." Grif said.

"I can't believe he actually declared war on gravity." Simmons added.

"Wow, Simmons. When did you stop being a kissass?" Grif asked.

"What?" Simmons replied. "Uh, I mean, maybe he sees this as an opportunity to insure victory?"

"Yeah, that sounds more like you" Grif said.

They walked over to Blue Base, and saw Tucker.

"What the fuck are you guys doing over here?" Tucker asked. "Get back to your own base! This is our base!"

"Dude, chill out." Grif retorted. "Sarge sent us over here because he thinks he found a way to send you guys to another dimension."

"Yeah, right. You just want to sell my kidneys or something like that." Tucker replied.

"Yeah!" Caboose agreed.

"What? Why do you think we'd sell your kidneys? We've known each other for like, 14 years." Grif asked.

"Why do you think you wouldn't sell my kidneys?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah!"

"That doesn't even make any sense!" Simmons exclaimed.

"Look, Tucker. If I go back, and tell Sarge you said no, you're gonna have to answer to him. And he's in a real shooty kind of mood right now." Grif said.

"Okay, fine." Tucker replied. "I'll come over. But only for 5 minutes, and only if you give me 10 dollars."

"Yeah!"

"Shut up, Caboose."

"Yeah!"

"Deal." Grif replied.

"Okay...Let's go." Tucker sighed.

They made their way down to Red Base.

"Ahh, there's the dirty Blues!" Sarge said. Next to him, Lopez was working on some kind of machine.

"Yeah, great." Tucker replied. "What do you want?"

"Oh, uh, nothing, Blue." Sarge said. "Just stay riiight there."

"Yeah, sure." Tucker responded.

Lopez stood up.

"Ahh, you finished, compadre?" Sarge asked.

"[I used the pages of a LEGO instruction booklet to put this together.]" Lopez responded.

"Ahh, don't worry about the small problems, Lopez. It's not like we're sending someone important through that." Sarge replied.

"[The controls are made of claw machine joysticks and pieces of cardboard.]"

"Okay, do you have to slide the lever to make it work?"

"[The chances of this working are 9 million-to-1.]"

"Alright, you don't have to shout!" Sarge said. "I got it."

He pressed a couple of buttons, and all of a sudden, a portal opened.

"It worked!" Sarge said.

"It worked?" Grif asked.

"It worked?" Simmons asked.

"It worked?" Tucker asked.

"[It did? No it didn't.]"

"Great glaucoma, Lopez! You're a real madiaci mechanic!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Yeah, uh, nice job, Lopez." Grif said.

"Great work?" Simmons added.

"[I hate all of you.]"

"Well, go ahead, Tucker." Grif said.

"What? I thought we agreed that I would come over. We never said anything about going through the thing!" Tucker exclaimed.

"You're just afraid of getting black shit on your armor again." Grif replied.

"No! No, I'm not. Really." Tucker said. "Okay, maybe I am a little afraid. But still. We don't know what it does."

"Uh, it's a portal." Grif deadpanned. "It takes you to another dimension."

"No, but what kind of dimension?" Tucker asked. "What if it takes me to a dimension where aqua-colored armor is punishable by death?"

"I'll give you 100 dollars." Grif replied.

"I'm not doing it for 100 dollars!" Tucker said.

"200?"

"No!"

"250?"

"I'm not doing it for money, dumbass!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Well if you're not gonna do it for money, how about I pay you in kindness!" Sarge retorted. "And by kindness, I mean shotgun shells!"

"Should've taken the money." Grif added.

"Uhh! Fine!" Tucker said. "Caboose, go through the portal."

"Okay!" Caboose replied, before he walked right into it.

"Wow." Grif said. "That was easier than I thought."

"With Caboose, it's either really easy, or really fucking hard." Tucker added. "Bow chicka bow wow."

"Well, you're next, cupcake!" Sarge said, cocking his shotgun.

"I'm not going in there!" Tucker said. "What if it makes me sterile?"

"Oh, please. What's the worst that could happen?" Grif asked.

"Dude!" Simmons exclaimed.

"What?" Grif asked.

All of a sudden, the machine started sparking.

"Grif." Sarge said, slowly turning to the orange fatass. "I hate you a little extra."

"Brace for impact!" Tucker exclaimed.

"This is gonna suck!" Simmons shouted.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Grif yelped, as Sarge whacked him with in the head with the butt of his shotgun.

BOOM!

"Seiko! Did you hear that?" Naomi asked.

"Yeah." Seiko replied. "No way that was an earthquake. That was a full-blown explosion."

"It came from inside that classroom." Naomi said, pointing to a room nearby."

"Do you hear shouting?" Seiko asked.

"Yes." Naomi replied. "It sounds like someone's fighting."

They ran over to the classroom and pressed their ears against the door.

"Grif! Simmons!" Came a muffled voice.

"Who is that?" Naomi asked.

"Doesn't sound like anyone we know." Seiko remarked.

"Over here, Sir!" Another voice.

"Ugh, where are we?" And another.

"Beats me." The first voice replied. "But this is all your fault!"

"My fault?" The third voice retorted. "You're the one who had Lopez build the fucking machine thing!"

"What the-Well Lopez didn't design it to my specifications!" The first voice said.

"Sir, I think we need to worry about other things right now." The second voice interjected. "Like, where the hell are we?"

"Isn't it obvious, Simmons?" The first voice replied. "We're in another universe!"

"But, what kind of-" The second voice started, but was interrupted by the first.

"Or dimension. Universe or dimension. Whatever the difference is."

"But what kind of universe?" The second voice asked. "We don't know if there's a reverse law of gravity, or a black hole every 5 steps you take, or really anything."

"Well, let's see, Simmons." The third voice replied. "We're in some kind of classroom, which obviously means: We're fine!"

"Should we open the door?" Seiko asked, a little worried.

Naomi had her doubts, too. They had learned how deceiving this school could be. But, the voices sounded like normal people.

"Well, I guess this is new Red Base." The third voice said. "What are the house rules, Sarge?"

"None, you disappointing tub of lard!" The first voice, Sarge, replied. "I'm not having a military base in the middle of a damn school! We need to renovate it first! Put in some kind of second floor, remove the debris, and clean this place for god's sake!"

"Sounds like Donut's thing." The second voice, Simmons, remarked.

"Yeah, where even is Donut, anyways?" The third voice asked. "Didn't he help at all? And where's Doc?"

"Doc is off on vacation, and Donut is with him. Didn't you pay attention during the last staff meeting, Grif?" Simmons asked.

"Okay, let's open the door." Naomi said, sure now that at the least, they were just a bunch of harmless morons.

"Ready?" Seiko asked.

"Staff meeting? When was the last one?" The third voice, Grif, asked.

"Ready." Naomi said.

"Last one was two days ago!" Sarge replied. "I even had Simmons set up a powerpoint of the whole trip!"

"And…"

"Oh, I was asleep during the whole thing." Grif said.

"Pull!"

The door swung open. Naomi and Seiko were caught completely off guard by the sci-fi soldiers with weapons.

"Huh?" A yellow soldier asked, and turned around. "Uhh, guys?"

"You were asleep?" A maroon soldier exclaimed, back turned to the girls. "But you talked during it!"

"Uhh, yeah, well…" The yellow one, who they determined immediately to be Grif, replied. "There's people behind us."

"Oh." The bright red soldier, who they guessed was Sarge, said, turning around.

"Uh, hi!" Naomi said, caught off guard, but still maintaining her composure.

"Who are you?" Grif asked.

"Uh, I'm Naomi, and this is Seiko." She replied. "Are you stuck here too?"

"Uh, I guess so?" Grif said. "We just kinda...Exploded our way in."

"Yeah, no thanks to you, fatass." The maroon one, who sounded an awful lot like Simmons, replied

"Hey, you have no proof I did anything!" Grif said. "All I said was, 'What's the worst that could happen?' And you made it seem like I just set off a nuke!"

"I mean..." Seiko interjected, "If you make a statement like that, usually something's bound to happen."

"Aw, come on!" Grif exclaimed.

"Hey, just saying."

"So did you guys do the charm too?" Naomi asked.

"Uhh, by charm do you mean had a spanish robot build a interdimensional portal out of cardboard?" Sarge asked.

"You what?" Naomi asked.

"Hey, where is Lopez anyway?" Grif said.

"Who knows? Probably slacking off." Sarge replied.

"Who's Lopez?" Seiko asked.

"He's our robot." Simmons said.

"Cool." She replied. "Is he like, a Gundam or something?"

"If a Gundam spoke only Spanish." Grif said.

"And was a slacker!" Sarge added.

"Why doesn't he speak Japanese?" Seiko asked.

"Uh, I dunno. He was supposed to speak English, but there was some accident that happened." Sarge explained.

"Accident?" Grif asked. "You didn't ground yourself when you put the speech unit in!"

"Now, now, let's not throw around crazy suggestions." Sarge replied.

"No, you did it."

"Supposedly."

"It was you! I saw you!"

"Eyewitness testimony is flawed."

"Uh, wait, why would he speak English if you speak Japanese?" Seiko asked.

"Uh, what? We're not speaking Japanese." Grif said.

"I can hear you though." Naomi added. "It's clear as day."

"No, I'm pretty sure we're speaking English." Sarge said.

"Unless…" Grif thought out loud.

"What?" Simmons asked.

"Maybe we are all speaking in our own language, and it's just...translated." Grif suggested.

There was a pause.

"Grif...That...Is...The...Stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Sarge yelled. "And that's saying something coming from you!"

"Wait, maybe he's right." Seiko said.

"I mean, we are in another dimension." Simmons added. "Anything could happen."

"Grnnn…" Sarge muttered. "I guess it's plausible."

"Did you just agree to something?" Grif asked. "Wow. First Simmons stops being a kissass, now Sarge is being a somewhat decent leader. Have I seen everything?"

"Ow, fuck!" Tucker yelped, as he got up from the cracked floorboards.

" **Well hello there, dimwit**." A familiar deep voice greeted.

"What the…? Doc?" Tucker asked, as he looked up at the purple figure.

"Hey, Tucker! Fancy seeing you here!" Doc exclaimed.

"I thought you and Donut were on vacation." Tucker said.

"We were, and then Donut suggested we do some sort of charm, and then we ended up here." Doc replied.

"Oh. Did you get cursed or something?" Tucker asked.

"I guess. But if this is a curse, it's pretty boring." Doc said. "Did you guys do the charm too?"

"No. We built a space travel machine thing and got teleported to this dimension." Tucker explained bluntly.

"Really?" Doc asked.

"Yeah. And I had to go through it while being held at gunpoint." Tucker replied.

"That doesn't sound good." Doc remarked. "Well, what should we do?"

"Find a way out of here, I guess." Tucker said. "If there is one."

"Uh, ok." Doc replied. "Maybe we should go see what's in the hall?"

"Yeah, I guess." Tucker said.

They both opened the door. And were startled by a human body, mutilated in front of them.

"Oh, dude. That's fucking gross." Tucker remarked.

"Yeah, who would have known that blood makes terrible wall decorations." Doc said.

"SUZUMOTO-SAN!"

"What the fuck?!" Tucker exclaimed. They ran around the corner, only to have a human body slam into Doc and send him into the wall behind, breaking it and trapping him in it.

"Son of a bitch!" Tucker yelled.

"Son of a bitch!" Doc yelled.

"Suzumoto-san?" A middle-aged woman ran down the halls toward the body, which appeared to be a living teenage girl.

"I'm fine, Sensei! I landed on something." The girl responded.

"Ah! Am I dead? What happened?" Doc asked.

The girl whirled around, and saw the purple-armored man.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed, and jumped off of him.

"Ah! Tucker! I think I'm stuck in the wall!" Doc said.

"Fuck-what? Again? Goddamnit, dude. Fine. I'll cut you out." Tucker replied, before activating his sword.

"Woah, what is…" The girl started to ask, but stopped and watched as Tucker cut Doc out of the wall.

"There."

"Whew, thanks." Doc said. "This reminds me of that time with the Meta."

"Who are you people?" The woman asked.

"I'm Medical Officer Dufresne, and that's Tucker!" Doc introduced.

"Du-what?" The girl asked.

"We call him Doc." Tucker replied.

"I'm just a medic, though." Doc explained.

"I thought Church said you cheated on the MCAT?" Tucker said.

"You what?" The girl asked in disbelief.

"Nah, that was the first time around. The second time, I aced it with a 65!" Doc replied.

"65 Isn't a passing grade, dumbass!" Tucker exclaimed. "That's the opposite of passing!"

"Well, they gave me my license afterwards, so I guess either they passed me with a failing grade, or I did pass." Doc said.

"Why do I feel like it's the first of those two options?" Tucker muttered.

"Well, good meeting you." The woman said. "You seem like...interesting people. Really, really, interesting."

"Hyeah, that's one way to describe us." Tucker replied.

"I'm Yui Shishido." The woman introduced. "I'm a teacher. And this is my student, Mayu Suzumoto."

"Hi there!" Mayu said.

"A teacher? For this school?" Tucker asked.

"Uh, no, for another school." Yui replied.

"Oh, ok. Because whoever teaches at this school should sue them." Tucker said.

"I'm not sure if this is that kind of school." Yui remarked. "We saw...well, you may not believe us, but this school appears to have...ghosts."

"Ghosts?" Tucker asked. "Like, the things you see at halloween, or the thing Doc had when O'Malley was in his head?"

"I'm gonna go with the halloween version." Mayu replied.

"Oh, well in that case, yeah, I'm gonna call bullshit." Tucker said.

"But we saw them! You have to believe us!" Mayu exclaimed.

"Uh, no, I don't." Tucker replied. "I wanna see some hard evidence before someone-" He stopped, as the two strangers turned white and pointed at something behind him. He turned around. There, floating a few feet in front of him, stood two glowing blue figures. One appeared to be a little girl, with a missing eye. The other had her entire upper jaw, along with her face, missing.

" **You ruined our fun."** The girl spoke. " **Now we're going to have fun with you.** "

"Oh, yeah, fucking right!" Tucker shot back. "You're just a bunch of A.I!"

The girl was put off by this. " **A-What?** "

"A.I!" Tucker replied. "Y'know, artificial intelligence?"

" **I don't know what that means.** " The girl said.

"Oh, shit! A.I, and your memory's lost! I bet you got some kinda Project Freelancer background."

" **Project Free-What?!** " The girl exclaimed. " **What are you even talking about?** "

"Hey, Tucker?" Doc asked.

"Yeah?" Tucker replied.

"I don't think that's an A.I."

" **That's what I said!** " The girl said.

"No, dude. That's totally an A.I." Tucker argued. "See the blue? That means they planted it in our heads while we were asleep."

"Planted what?" Yui asked. She saw some questionable people, but these people...Well, she never tried to judge a person by their intelligence, but, they were...Idiots!

"Some microchip thingy that they implant in your brain." Tucker replied. "That lets you see the A.I."

"Tucker, are you feeling okay?" Doc asked. "I think you're coming down with something."

By now the two sprites were just plain confused. Two morons in strange colored armor just came out of nowhere, and now it seemed like an episode from "Ancient Aliens".

" **I-I'm gonna go.** " The girl said. " **These people...Just not worth my time…** " And with that, the two sprites floated away, the girl shaking her head.

"Hell yeah. We showed them!" Tucker cheered.

"What just happened?" Yui wondered out loud, completely dumbfounded.

"I think the spirits just got bored." Mayu remarked.

"You really think they're AI?" Doc asked.

"Hell no. Those are fucking ghosts, dude." Tucker replied.

"Wait. What? You knew all along?" Mayu said.

"They were floating, and were blue." Tucker replied. "In my book, that makes them ghosts."

"Then why did you call them...whatever you called them?" Yui asked.

"Oh, dude. I know all about how to make a ghost go away. Step one, don't admit they're a ghost." Tucker said.

"Seems like it works." Doc remarked.

"Well, I should go and find my other students." Yui said. "If you want to help me, I'd be very grateful."

"I'll come along." Doc replied. "You never know when you'll need a medic."

"I almost did." Mayu said glumly.

"You're fine now, Suzumoto." Yui stated. "You'll be safe."

"I hope so."

"I'm gonna go find Caboose." Tucker said. "If he's not already dead yet."

"But why not come with us?" Mayu asked. "It's dangerous here."

"Psshh, don't worry about me." Tucker replied. "I just told off a ghost, and I got a cool-ass sword."

"Well, good luck Tucker." Doc said. "Hope you don't die, I guess."

"Yeah. You too." Tucker replied, then walked off.

"He's…quite the interesting character." Yui observed.

"You have no idea…" Doc replied.

 **And with that, we conclude Chapter One! Please leave a review and/or favorite if you enjoyed. There will be more to come, I promise you that!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Let's get into it!**

"And that's pretty much it. We've been just sort of...hanging around ever since."

Seiko and Naomi were listening to Grif tell them their story. They learned about the canyon, the corrupt director of Freelancer, the war on Chorus, and just about everything in between.

"Wow. That Church seemed like he meant a lot to you." Naomi said softly.

"Yeah. But we're pretty much over it." Grif replied. "And besides, moping is too much work."

Naomi giggled a little. "I guess so. You really don't like doing work, do you?"

"Well, being lazy is already pretty hard work. You gotta make up stuff to get out of doing chores, try not to snore too much so they don't know you're sleeping on guard duty, and make pre recorded responses for boring staff meetings."

"Gee, looks like you've elevated laziness into an artform." Seiko remarked. "Not very productive, you know."

"Maybe not at doing work, but at doing nothing, it's the most productive thing there is." Grif replied.

"Doing nothing isn't productive. It's the opposite of productive." Simmons stated.

"How would you know, Simmons? Have you ever tried doing nothing?" Grif asked.

"What do you mean? We do it all the time. Remember this morning? We were just standing around, and talking."

"Yeah, but that's actually doing something. To do nothing is a whole 'nother level of good old laziness. You actually gotta try and be lazy to do nothing."

"You are the saddest person I have ever met." Simmons deadpanned.

"Grif! Simmons! I need you in here! Now!" Sarge yelled from inside the room.

"Well, that's us. You wanna watch the entertainment?" Grif asked.

Naomi thought to herself. She was pretty mellowed out by the stupid-funny antics of these strange people, and it would be fun to play along after what they had just been through. But she felt something had to come out before then. She had to say something to Seiko about the incident. Otherwise…

Her face darkened as she pictured the terrible things that Seiko might have done had she been allowed to continue ranting. _What if she decided to kill herself because of what I said?_ Her eyes glistened.

"Uh...You okay?" Grif asked.

Naomi started to open her mouth, but it was Seiko who answered him. "She's fine. We just need a bit of time to ourselves, if you would please."

"Uh, sure. I guess we'll go see what he has to say." Grif replied.

Simmons turned to him. "You won't actually listen, will you?"

"Maybe, but I'll probably forget and repress every single word that both of you say. Then, I'll go back to practice napping standing up."

"You know you could just take notes." Simmons said as their voices got further away.

"Yeah, right! What is this, the 50s?"

Once they were out of ear range, Seiko turned to her best friend.

"You think they're morons because they can't help it, or do they do it for the charm?" She joked.

"S-Seiko. I have to…" Naomi began, but Seiko cut her off.

"You don't have to do anything. I'm sorry I left you. That was irresponsible of me. I just wish…" She started blinking back tears.

"I thought you were gonna die!" Naomi cried. "After what I said to you, there was almost no doubt in my mind!"

"Oh, N-Naomi." Her friend assured her, hugging her tightly. "You are so important to me and I would never, ever, leave you. I was also worried that you would be dead by the time I found you, after seeing so many mutilated bodies. There was no telling…"

They stood there and let their dispairs out on one another, embraced. Then, when they were finished, they both pulled away.

"From now on, let's stick together." Naomi said, smiling.

"Yep. Always." Seiko agreed.

()

"Man. This place is pretty morbid. I wonder if they ever clean up in here?" Tucker said out loud.

He was wandering through the halls of the school, looking for Caboose. "Now, if I was a big blue idiot, where would I…"

He turned the corner, and saw out the corner of his eye, a young girl with blue hair. Her attire was similar to that of the girl he met back with the two ghosts. With her was a blonde-haired boy in a black school uniform.

"Be?"

The boy seemed to hear him and turned around, but Tucker managed to duck away just in time.

"Hmm? What is it, Kishinuma?" The girl asked.

"N-Nothing. Just thought I heard something." The boy replied.

"We should move. Do you still have the doll?"

"Yes. It's in my pocket-what?"

"W-what is it?"

"I-It's gone! The doll is gone!" The boy said, panicking.

"You moron! That doll was our one chance of getting us and our friends out of this fucking mess, and now you had to go and lose it!" The girl scolded.

"I didn't lose shit! It was there, Shinozaki! I could feel it!" The boy retorted.

"I AM YELLING ANGRY THINGS AND-"

"Shut up, you dumb oaf! You're not helping this situation!"

"That sounds like Caboose." Tucker thought to himself.

"Don't talk to him like that! He's not some dog!"

"Well neither am I!"

"Okay, fuck it, I'll just go and see what they got to say." Tucker said, then walked out from the corner.

"What the fuck is all this yelling? I can hear you from the next room over!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, great. Another armored moron. Is this the 'Spacesuits-for-Idiots' convention, or are you going to be somewhat communicable?" The boy asked.

"Kishinuma!" The girl scolded.

"Tucker!" Caboose exclaimed, noticing the aquamarine soldier a bit later than the other two.

"Hey, Caboose." Tucker replied.

"You two know each other?" The girl asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Tucker said. "We've been on the same team for about 14 seasons now."

"Seasons?" The boy repeated in confusion.

"Yeah. My old CO, Captain Flowers, wanted us to go by the seasons of the year." Tucker explained. "It's also the only way Caboose can tell time."

"He sounds pretty wise." The girl remarked.

"Not really. He was kind of a dick. Tried to kill us all while infected with an aggressive A.I. And he never put my request through for a sniper rifle." Tucker replied.

"Aggressive-what-now?" The boy asked.

"I dunno, it's just some dumb boring shit we did a while back. You'd understand if you were there. Anyway, Caboose and I have been together for a while." There was a brief pause.

"You mean like...Together, together?" The boy said.

"What? No, fuck! That's not what I meant, dude. I mean like, together, as in…"

"Friends?" The girl asked.

"No, Caboose is more like an acquaintance than a friend." Tucker replied.

"I think I make a good acquaintance." Caboose threw in his two cents. "I can use a ruler."

"No. You can't." Tucker said. "You don't even know how to read."

"Why am I not surprised?" The boy muttered.

"So who are you people?" Tucker asked.

"I'm Shinozaki Ayumi, and this is Kishinuma." The girl replied.

"Most people call me Yoshiki." The boy added.

"Well, that's cool. Are you with that other girl?" Tucker said.

"What other girl?" Ayumi questioned.

"Uh, I dunno, I forgot her name, but she had like some weird hairdo with a pink ball thing on it."

"That must be Suzumoto-san!" Ayumi exclaimed.

"Yeah, that was her. She and the teacher person."

"That would be our teacher, Yui-sensei." Yoshiki said. "Where did you see them?"

"Well, we kinda had a small encounter with some AI. They tried to throw her into a wall, but I guess they didn't plan on Doc being smack-dab in the middle of the hallway." Tucker explained.

"Thanks for saving her. I don't know what Sensei would do if she was killed in such a horrible way." Ayumi said. "But this school...there's nothing good about it. I hope that when we get out, we'll-"

"Uh, wait. Did you say AI?" Yoshiki asked.

"Yeah. The A stands for-uh-Artificial, and I forgot what the I stands for." Caboose said. "I hope it is ice cream "

"Um, not to burst your bubble, but those things are ghosts." Ayumi added.

"Huh? No, I know, I just say AI to confuse 'em." Tucker replied.

"And you're sure that it works?"

"Fuck yeah, I'm sure! I told off those little kids like I was a mall security cop." Tucker said.

"Damn. I guess that's a good strategy." Yoshiki remarked. "Just make them think you're not worth your time."

"Kishinuma, you can't possibly be suggesting that such a risk is worth it." Ayumi said. "If you annoy them and piss them off, there's no telling what could happen."

"Yeah, but what if you die anyways?" Tucker asked. "You wouldn't know if the other option worked."

"He's got a point." Yoshiki said.

"Well, you two can do that if you think it's really a good idea," Ayumi replied. "But I personally wish to keep my head attached to my skull."

"Fair enough." Tucker agreed. "Now I just need to find the Reds."

He started walking off.

"W-wait!" Ayumi called out. "Where are you going?"

"To find the Reds!" Tucker yelled back.

"Well wait for us!" Ayumi said. "You'd be smarter to travel with company in this place."

"Yeah, don't leave us with your blue idiot." Yoshiki added."

"Okay, okay. Fine." Tucker said.

"And one more thing." Ayumi stated. "Please, don't do anything stupid. You have no idea what this school is capable of."

"Can't promise that. But I'll try to cut back on my usual routine." Tucker replied.

"Good." Ayumi said, before beginning to walk down the hallway. "Now come on, we need to find those severed tongues."

"The what?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah. Welcome to my world." Yoshiki said. "It's Tucker, right?"

"Yep. Nice catch, dude."

"Wait, what? How'd you-"

"Know? I'm all about that shit, man. Body language says it all." Tucker replied. "Bow chicka bow wow."

"Yeah, well I haven't exactly gotten a turn to bat, if you catch my drift." Yoshiki said.

"Damn. I feel you dude. But don't worry about it. Compared to the other chicks I've met, she's a keeper." Tucker remarked.

"Come on!" Ayumi called out from the next room.

"Oh yeah, and here you go." Tucker handed him a small object.

"The doll? You had it?"

"Yeah, I picked it up off the floor. Thing's fucking creepy though."

"Tell me about it."

()

"Man, this place is huge! I wish the rest of the crew were here!"

"Mhhmm."

"Put a couple banners up, refurbish the place, bring in some chairs-Oh, and make enough room for all my assorted tennis equipment!"

"That's cool."

"What would you do with all this space?"

Morshigue stopped.

"Probably evict everyone inside."

He first met the pink armoured soldier on the stairwell while he was looking at the pictures he took, which he now realized was really creepy for him to do. Ever since then, he talked a bunch about decorating and skincare, made innuendos that killed his brain cells, and insisted his armour was "lightish red."

 _This guy is like Mayu. If she was annoying and didn't have any redeemable qualities at all._

"Not a very talkative person, huh? That's cool. I can relate. Lopez isn't much of a talker either."

"Hmm."

They rounded the corner.

"I think it's because-"

"Hey, uh, Donut, was it?"

"That's me! Double-O-Donut on the case!"

Morshige cringed inside. "Yeah, can we uh, not talk for a little bit?"

"Oh, have I been weirding you out?"

 _Like you'd never believe._

"No, it's just that I want to listen to make sure nothing's following us or anything."

"Why would you think something's following us?"

"Um, there are corpses all over the place and blood on the walls." He deadpanned.

"Oh, don't worry. Nothing's gonna get in between! Not while I have this light-red armor to scare them off."

"Well what if they don't get scared off?" Morshigue mused.

"Then I'll do my part for combat situation! I'm really good at it!"

He really didn't know what part of him decided to ask "What's that?"

"I'll show you!" Donut replied. He then proceeded to run around screaming.

"Wonderful." He muttered under his breath.

Donut kept running around.

"See, it's not that hard, but you really gotta get into character. Sarge taught me to think of something really scary, so I can-"

He stopped. "Huh. I guess I gotta work on that."

"What do you-" He looked over at Donut, only to see a familiar boy with a white uniform on standing next to a familiar young girl.

"We heard someone scream. Is everything okay?"

"You have a knack for catching someone at the best possible moment, Mochida." Morshigue said.

"Hmm. A pink one? Please tell me we can understand this one."

"Pink one?"

"Geez, they never learn. It's called 'lightish-red'" Donut said.

Yuka raised an eyebrow.

"There's more?" Morshigue asked.

"Well, we've only found one of them." Satoshi replied.

"Hola." Another armoured figure stepped out from behind the two. It looked exactly like Donut, but was brown.

"There's Lopez!" Donut exclaimed.

"Oh mierda."

"Figures. You think there could be even more?" Morshigue asked.

"There is, apparently. Yuka was able to get some information." Satoshi replied.

"You speak Spanish?"

The girl nodded shyly.

"Great! So do I. It's a real easy language to slip into, isn't it?"

Yuka clearly was weirded out by this man and by what he said. "Umm, it's not too hard, but I still have a lot to learn."

"[He does that a lot.]"

"Lopez! Sarge said not to tell anyone about Wash's old socket wrench!"

"[My god, just shut up.]"

"Oh-hokey-dokey. You should really learn when to stop talking about something Lopez."

Morshigue and Yuka both made a face that said, "You don't say".

"So. Find anything on this place?" Morshigue asked.

"Yes. We think it's Heavenly Host Elementary School." Satoshi replied.

"Hmm. That would fit with the theme of corpses, blood, and ghosts."

Satoshi nodded. "It would."

Morshigue sighed. "Well, where to?"

"I was taking Yuka to go out to the porch to use the bathroom."

"[And I was going to keep an eye out for her.]"

"Do you need an escort? Double-O-Donut can get you in and out!"

"[No. No. Please no.]"

"I guess we could use the extra hand. We have no clue what this school is capable of. Better to stick together." Satoshi said

"Agreed. Well, see you around Mochida." Morshigue said.

"Wait, you're not coming?" Donut asked. "Didn't he say we should stick together?"

Morshigue looked at Donut, then at Satoshi, then at Yuka and Lopez. His mind flashed back to before, when he was photographing that cadaver. He didn't know what it was, but it made him feel something inside of him, seeing the dead bodies. And he wanted to feel it again. Badly.

Donut? He was fucking annoying. Satoshi, he could care less about. Probably the only reason Mayu fell for him and not Satoshi was because he spent more time with her in drama club. Lopez, he could hardly understand, let alone give a single shit about. But...Yuka…

The girl looked up at him with the most innocent look he'd seen. It reminded him of Mayu.

"Please, come with us." Yuka pleaded.

What would Mayu think if he had left the girl to die? Hell, if he left any of them? This was more important than getting off to some corpse. He needed to step up and return to his senses.

 _I hope you're alive Mayu, otherwise this will be in vain._

"You're right, Donut. We do need to stick together." He huffed out.

Yuka smiled at him. "Thank you."

"No problem, M-I mean Yuka."

"Oh this is going to be so fun! Look out, creepy ghost school! We're gonna rock your world!" Donut exclaimed.

"[I'm happy and at the same time depressed.]"


End file.
